It is well known that providing a constriction at the base of a penis helps to maintain a longer and firmer erection and, to this end, elastic constriction rings are commonly used to facilitate such a constriction. Elastic constriction rings are typically intended to be reused and therefore they can be problematic to clean and keep clean after their first use until subsequent re-use.
The reusable packaging and storage article is intended to address such drawbacks.